The Past Is In The Past
by LORDSTARSCREAMRULEZ1999
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes in their past. So when the villainous Red M goes to arendelle and connects to a special someone, Red M must choose to either stay with the people of arendelle or return to his evil ways. (ELSA X OC)
1. Chapter 1: Backstory

Chapter 1: Backstory

Before the events of "Frozen", there was Red M.

But on his homeworld of M'eofluhsh; his name was Morgano.

He was formerly a prince of the M'eofluhshion empire. He was also a warrior; trained by the best warriors on the planet. He was also an inventor; able to craft the finest swords, guns, grenades, weaponized the empires defences and was able to forge armor that was able to self-heal on its own.

But that was what he was able to do for his planet.

outside the empire Morgano was able to harness powerful energy flowing through his veins and use it to break, cut, and destroy even the strongest metals on both his planet and earth. Making him different from everyone on his planet, but he was able to hide this from them.

On the planet of M'eofluhsh; the people who live there acted like people on earth, they built cities, vehicles, politics, almost everything humans made…but more futuristic.

But the people who lived here looked different. Their skin would be either as black as space, silver, or dark blue. Their eyes looked as if they had one long eye, everyones eye color was red with two little light red circles to show their "eye" movement. Their noses were just two small holes; but their smelling can smell a person's scent a mile away (especially when someone had a strong odor). They had no ears but were still able to hear. Some of them have sharp claws, tails, sharp teeth and some of them had capes. But all of them had a letter "M" made of metal on their chest (to show that they honored their planet.)

But Morgano was different. He had claws, no tail, a cape, and he had some sharp teeth and some normal. But the thing that made him really different is the the color of his skin was not black, nor silver, not even dark blue…..

his skin was red.

After an invasion, Morgano fought hard but was captured and tested by the invaders on their ship. Soon he found out that their was more of his people held captive and so he fought back.

He drew his first blood by killing the leader of the invaders that had tortured him.

He then killed every invader on the ship…

… and enjoyed it.

Morgano embraced his dark side and he officially named himself: **Red M**.

He took over the warship, created his army, and became the new leader of his remaining race.

Days turned into years as he searched for a planet with life on it to take over and rebuild his race again. He then found a M'eofluhshion signal and soon found the signal's location…..

Earth.

The signal was activated by another M'eofluhshion. His name was Michael but called himself: **M**.

M was the hero to the kingdom he lived in. He was black with sharp teeth, claws, and he had a cape. He protected the people in the kingdom. So when Red M saw that M chose the humans over his own kind; Red M saw him as a traitor and tried to kill him and the humans.

Years flew by as a war between Red M's army, and M and his army that he was able to clone thanks to a artifact he took from Red M's warship. Soon the war took it's end as M won that war. Red M lost many of his brother's and sisters so he ordered a retreat and Red M and his army disappeared. But they didn't leave the planet.

Red M's anger grew every time he was thinking about how he was not getting any closer to saving his race from extinction. Red M's army traveled to different kingdoms, stealing valuable objects, food for his army, or they would destroy kingdoms by making it look like natural disasters so M would not suspected them.

Soon Red M's army grow more and more as did his evil nature; and they found themselves to their next kingdom…..

**Arendelle**.


	2. Chapter 2: Arendelle

Chapter 2: Arendelle

Taking place a couple of months after the events of Frozen. It was a sunny day in the kingdom of Arendelle. But not only was it a sunny day; it was an important day. Today was the 80th anniversary of the kingdom of Arendelle.

**(** **I have no idea how old Arendelle is so don't judge me)**

People all over the kingdom were decorating their homes and streets with paper snowflakes, paintings of snow related things, and all kinds of things to honor the queen.

Speaking of which; inside the castle queen Elsa was walking in the halls by herself wearing her dress she made in her ice castle. Everything was quiet until….

"HI ELSA!" said Anna running towards her sister. Before Elsa could even say hi back she was already being hugged by her sister.

"I can see that you're excited for today." Elsa said to Anna as they pulled away from their hug.

"Of course i am, everyone is excited for today's celebration." said Anna.

"There's going to be dancing, singing, games, food, and…..

Chocolate!" Anna and Elsa both say at the same time and giggle.

"So where's Kristoff?" Elsa asked Anna

"He went to get Sven some carrots before the celebration he should be here when it starts." said Anna.

"Well I've better start getting ready for the celebration." Anna said while still in her pajamas.

Anna gave Elsa a quick hug and started running to her room to get ready. Elsa continued walking and happily says: "Nothing can ruin this day."

* * *

><p>But over the hills near the kingdom, 4 men were standing there. One of them was looking at the kingdom…...that persons clothes were completely <strong>RED.<strong>

"Nothing can ruin this day." Red M said with a smile on his face still observing the kingdom. "M-95 REPORT!" He yelled.

M-95 was a cyborganic M'eofluhshion. He wore a black leather jacket with 3 spikes on each shoulder, he was black with black pants, and his hands were metallic with sharp claws.

"Well it looks like the people are about to celebrate something, I'm not sure what but seeing that there doesn't appear to be any alcohol. My guess it that it might be a special event." said M-95.

"Oh please" said the red-orange colored M'eofluhshion. "You can always** Heat** things up in a special event." As the red-orange colored M'eofluhshion sets his hands on fire.

This M'eofluhshion's name is Fire M. He is red-orange colored with fire tattoos on his arms, face, and chest.

"As if you can **Lighten** any party seeing how you were never invited to any." M-95 says to Fire M.

"As if you can make anyone laugh with puns like that seeing how you never do." Fire M says back.

M-95 makes a metallic growl as one of his hands turns into a long blade and Fire M lights his arms into powerful flames. But before they could fight, both of them were grabbed by a purple arm as it smashes them into each other.

The person who grabbed them was named Dark M. He was dark purple with a cape, a staff, and his eyes were light purple eyes. He was badly burnt with a couple of scars all over his body and his logo was black instead of red. He was mean and would never hesitate when he was told or needed to kill. But he was also wise when it came to suggesting idea's or plans to Red M. In Red M's mind Dark M was the most loyal one in his cause.

Dark M gave the two on the ground a glare that says knock it off. And the two stopped.

Dark M smiled and walked towards Red M, who was still looking at the kingdom. "So what are we going to do to this kingdom my lord? Steal or destroy?" Dark M asked.

Red M was silent for a few seconds and then responded.

"This kingdom is very special. It was originally isolated from the other kingdoms for years." Red M telling Dark M.

"We must see what they are hiding inside that castle." Red M finished

"So we're going to steal then." Dark M saids as Red M turns to his head at him and smirks.


	3. Chapter 3: This Wasn't The Plan

Chapter 3: This Wasn't The Plan

Hours later in the streets on Arendelle, hundreds of people were gathering to the castle waiting for the gates to open. Near the crowds of people, 3 men with dark cloaks and hoods were walking towards the castle as well.

"My lord not to question your "Master Plan" but why do we have to wear these cloaks and hoods. Don't you think that this will draw more attention to us?" Asked M-95.

"Well unless you can find something else in the next 2 minutes without drawing attention to yourself, then I suggest you **STOP** whining and deal with it." Red M says as he puts on his mask to disguise himself.

His mask was dark red with two eye holes and a jawbone of a wild animal was connected to the mask.

Fire M laughed sliently after M-95 was yelled at as he puts on his mask which had dragon tattoos on it.

M-95 growled as he transforms his face into a random face to disguise himself.

"Spread out and wait for the signal on your gauntlets then press it when you see it flashing." as Red M says to the two. "And remember, make one wrong move and everyone will know."

As the two walk in different directions, Red M slowly walks towards the castle.

"_What are you hiding." _Red M thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Later in Anna's room, after getting dressed she looked out her window seeing all those people waiting for the gates.<p>

"It's almost time" Anna says as she leaves her room. Unaware of the dark purple figure running on the rooftop of the castle.

Dark M luckily found a open window in order to get inside. But their was a guard in front of the window. So Dark M ran towards the window, tackled and quietly knocked the guard out cold. He soon invaded the halls. Silently knocking out any guard that got in his way.

Back in the streets of Arendelle, Kristoff and Sven are walking towards the castle. Kristoff was very excited to see Anna once the gates open. Sven made a happy reindeer sound at Kristoff.

"Sorry Sven but I don't think that they will let you go into the castle with me." Kristoff says to Sven.

Kristoff then without looking bumped into someone and he and the person fell.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" The unknown person yelled as he took off.

"Well sorry." Kristoff said in a not-caring way.

The only thing he saw when the man took off was a animal jawbone on his mask.

"Weird character huh Sven?" Kristoff says to Sven as he nodded his head.

* * *

><p>It's been 10 minutes and Red M was getting impatient.<p>

"_What is taking him so long."_ Red M thought to himself.

Not a second later his signal on his arm was beeping .

"Speak of the devil." Red M quietly says to himself.

He was then teleported inside the castle along with Fire M and M-95. Red M takes off his helmet as Dark M gives him a look as if he had bad news.

"So where's the vault?" Red M asked.

"There isn't a vault anywhere in this castle." Dark M said back.

Red M was shocked to hear this.

"_This wasn't the plan."_ Thought Red M.

"Impossible!" Red M yelled

"There has to be something special in here. Why would they isolate this place if theres nothing worth stealing?" Red M questioned before he heard someone yell.

"Intruders!, Alert the queen at once!" As a guard yelled at two other guards as they began to warn their queen.

"This wasn't the plan at all." Red M quietly said to himself.


	4. Chapter 4: Captured

Chapter 4: Captured

The guard fired multiple arrows with his crossbow at the 4 men. But they were able to dodge each arrow as Fire M burns the guard to ashes.

Things get even worse as Red M's teleportation gauntlet was shot by one of the arrows, making him unable to teleport with the others.

"Teleport back to base." Red M orders to the others.

"What about you? You won't be able to teleport with us." Dark M asked.

"I can take care of myself, Now return to base!" Red M yelled.

Soon Dark M, Fire M, and M-95 disappeared. Leaving Red M alone as he begins to run through the halls to find a way out.

* * *

><p>Later inside the castle, Anna, Elsa, and a couple of servants and guards were standing near the gates. The ballroom was final decorated and ready for today's celebration. But just before the queen could order the guards to open the gates, two guards ran in the room.<p>

"My queen there are intruders inside the castle!" said one of the guards.

Both Anna and Elsa were shocked at what they just heard.

There were intruders attacking right before the celebration.

Elsa told 3 guards to escort Anna to her room for protection as the queen and the two guards ran into the hallway to find the intruders.

Which is now a intruder.

* * *

><p>As Red M continued to run as fast as he could to find a way out of the castle without being cornered. He began knocking out every guard that got in his way.<p>

He soon found himself in front of the gates. Unable to get through do to all the people on the other side of the gate that will most likely slow him down.

He was then surrounded by guards pointing either swords or crossbows at him.

"Surrender monster!" yelled one of the guards in front with a sword.

"3 things:" Red M talking to the guard.

"ONE, I'm not a monster."

"TWO, I give orders. I'm not so good with taking them."

"And THREE….." Before he says anything he quietly laughs to himself.

"Whats so funny?" The same guard asked.

"Oh just wondering if you and your guards here can see after i do THIS!"

Red M pulls a smoke grenade and throws it at the guards. The guards now blinded by the smoke grenade tried to shoot him, But Red M quickly and quietly ran to a different room away for the smoke and the guards.

As he enters the room, he is happy to see a open window he can finally escape through. He was almost free until his right arm suddenly gets frozen onto the wall 4FT near the window.

Red M became confused about what was happening. His right arm was entirely frozen onto the wall.

"_What is going on?"_ He thought to himself.

Red M looked around to see what or who did this to him. As he was looking he spots someone in the room.

She was wearing a crystal-blue dress with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, powder blue sleeves, long transparent glitter trail cape, and ice kitten heels. He also saw that she was slender with pale skin, light freckles, rosy cheeks, pink lips, long platinum blonde hair, and had blue eyes.

"_Oh her eyes are beautiful. I can just look at them all da-WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING!" _Red M trying to focus on escaping as he breaks the ice to free his arm.

As he tries to flee out the window again, but this time both of his arms froze to the wall as he was only 2FT away from the window.

He saw that the women in the room is the one freezing him to the wall. She then froze his legs, his chest, and his neck so he couldn't turn his head away from her.

Although the ice around his neck was keeping him still, it was also choking him.

"_It was her….. she was the reason the castle was isolated…..it was her."_ Red M final thoughts as he passed out.

Elsa noticed this and quickly removed the ice on his body as she ran to him.

She was scared. All she was trying to do was restrain him, she didn't mean to hurt him.

"No no no, please wake up, PLEASE!" Elsa yelled as she was hoping that she didn't kill him.

Before she could check for a heartbeat, some of the guards showed up.

"Queen Elsa are you ok?"asked one of the guards.

She quickly got up and moved away from Red M's body.

"I'm fine." She said as she was still worried about "Him."

Anna showed up and ran to Elsa for a hug.

"What should we do about this…THING." one of the guards asked as he pointed to Red M.

As Elsa looked at him, she was surprised and happy to see Red M final start breathing.

"_He's_ _ok_." Elsa happily thought to herself.

"Take HIM to the dungeon." Said the queen before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5: Integration

Chapter 5: Interrogation

After being knocked out for sometime, Red M was finally awake.

He blinked a couple of times to adjust is blurred vision, only to see that he was in a dark dungeon laying on a bed. The dungeon was a bit cold, but Red M could deal with it. As Red M stands up, he notices his arms were chained up so he could not reach his cell door. He could have easily broke the chains and try to leave.

"_But what if I ran into her again." _He thought to himself.

"_If she can knock me out like that, who knows how fast it would take her the kill me?" _

" _Someone with powers like her has the ability to kill me. But she wouldn't kill me seeing how I'm still breathing."_

"Would she?" He said quietly.

The next second later, two guards ran down the stairs nearby to his cell. Not looking at him but at the stairs. as if they were waiting for someone.

Just then, Red M's eyes widened as he see's that the women he was thinking about, was now walking down the stairs.

"My queen, are you sure it's safe to speak to that **thing**?" one of the guards asked.

"It's ok. I'll be fine." Elsa said as she orders the guards to let her in his cell.

Red M makes a evil grin as he bows at the queen.

* * *

><p>"Oh it is an honor to meet you for the second time, Your Majesty." he chuckled<p>

Elsa says nothing as she sits down on a chair next to the table in his cell.

"_She's a quiet one."_

"I'm not here to socialize, I'm here to ask you a few questions."

"Well then."

Red M then sits on his bed.

"Ask away."

"Ok then, what is your name?" she asks.

"Oh I go by many names. Like freak, monster, demon, the list goes on."

"But you can call me Red M. That is, if you even care."

"No, your name is fine."

"I like it." she says to him.

He then gives a shocked look at her.

"Are you alright?" she asks in a very gentle voice.

"I'm fine, it's just out of all the humans I've ever met, none of them has ever **LIKED** my name."

"Oh." she says.

"But back to my questions. Where are the others?"

"Others?" Red M smiles as he pretends to think.

"Oh yes the others. They left a long time ago without me. I would have to thank your guards for destroying my teleportation gauntlet. With that broken my team left as I had to leave through a window…."

"But you already know what happens next." He finishes.

She then remembers him being choked by her ice. Making her feel bad.

She is then surprised to see a small bruise on his neck.

"Does that hurt?"

"What?" looking confused at her.

"The bruise on your neck. Does it hurt?"

"Oh, it hurts a little but I can deal with it."

"But can I ask you what your name is?" asking the queen.

"It's Elsa." she gently says.

"That's a beautiful name. Much better than Red M." he says to her as she blushes.

"Thank you." she happily says.

Red M begins turning his head and trying to rub the bruise on his neck.

Elsa see's this, feeling really bad for causing his pain. Gets up and walks slowly towards him.

The guards notice this as they try to open the door.

"It's ok, I know what I'm doing." she says as she continues walking towards him.

Red M then stops and looks as Elsa's hand in front of him. Confusing him.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm trying to help you." she says in a calm voice.

She then moves her hand towards his neck. Red M backs away a little from the hand.

"Let me help you." she again says in her calming voice.

Looking into her blue eyes, Red M slowly lifts his head up revealing the bruise on his neck to her.

She then places her hand gently on his bruised neck.

Elsa gasped to find out even in the cold dungeon, he was really warm.

Red M noticed that her hand was cold, but it felt good on his neck.

* * *

><p>"This might sting a little."<p>

"Hey as long as you can get rid of the bruise, lay it on me." he says while closing his eyes.

Elsa then used her powers on his neck as it begins to glow.

At first his eyes became wide feeling her powers on his neck.

But Elsa was then surprised to hear him laugh as she is doing this.

"This- **HA** **AH** **AH** **AH** this- **HA** **HA** **HA** **HA **tick-**HAHAHAHA** tickles **HAHAHAHAHA**!" Red M says while laughing.

Elsa giggles at see him like this.

She then stops and removes her hand away from his neck. Revealing that the bruise is now gone.

Red M stops laughing and is relieved that the pain from the bruise is now gone.

"Thank you." he says now calmed.

"You're welcome." she says while smiling.

"This reminds me. Could you tell me more about your-" Before he could finish a guard showed up.

"My queen, We're ready to reopen the gates." said a guard.

"Alright I'll be there in a second."

"Sorry Red M, I have to go." she says while looking at him.

"But I have so much q-"

"I'm really sorry. We can finish this conversation tomorrow, I promise."

* * *

><p>She then leaves his cell and prepares to open the gates, giving him a goodbye wave before leaving.<p>

After leaving, Red M lays down on his bed going to sleep. But have trouble sleeping with the noise of people yelling, and fireworks. He then growled at the loud noises.

" _Please let tonight go by fast." _ Red M thought to himself as he placed his head against the stone cold wall.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Anna

Chapter 6: Meeting Anna

It was morning in the kingdom. And Anna was usually the first person to be awake. and would go around throughout the castle and wake up her boyfriend Kristoff, Her sister Elsa, and the rest of her friends.

In the morning, they would eat fruits, bread or pancakes. Anna's favorite type of pancakes were chocolate pancakes.

This morning they all had chocolate pancakes. Anna was eating a lot of chocolate pancakes. She then stopped eating, grabbed another plate of pancakes and left into the hallways.

Later in the dungeon room, Red M was still sleeping. But he was no longer on his bed, but now he was on the stone cold ground fast asleep. He was using his chained up hands as pillows.

As the guards were standing next to his cell, Anna came into the dungeon with the pancakes still in her hands and asked the guards to let her enter his cell.

As she walked into his cell, she saw him on the ground sleeping.

"Wakey, Wakey". she said to him.

He then lifted the left side of his eye to see her standing there.

He closed his eye and let out a long and animal like yawn and turned his head away from her.

Anna thought that his yawn was cute.

"Time to wake up sleepyhead, I have breakfast for you." she said kindly.

As he heard that, he slowly got up and look at Anna and then at the plate of pancakes.

He was on his knees as he moved closer to Anna.

Anna backed away a little but soon realized that he was only sniffing the plate of pancakes.

"What is this?" he asked.

"There called pancakes, they're really good if you try them." she said as she placed the plate in front of him.

Red M crawled towards the plate and began to eat the pancakes using his mouth like a wild animal.

"By the way, My name is Anna. What's you're name?"

"Red M"

"Nice to meet you." she says kindly as Red M continued to eat.

seconds went by as Red M finished his first pancake.

"So Red, I heard that you got interrogated by my sister."

"Your sister is the queen?"

"You don't sound that surprised."

"Well, now that you say that, you two do look alike." he said as he continued to eat.

"Well now that YOU said that, I have question for you."

"And what would that be." He said in a sarcastic tone as he began to eat his fourth pancake.

"What do you think about my sister."

Red M stopped eating as his eyes widened after hearing her question.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Well I mean do you think that she's-"

"Pretty! Well she does look rather nice but I don't…" He says as he eats.

"I was going to say nice." she says as she smiles as he pauses, realizing what he just said.

"Oh I mean, what I meant to say was that she's pretty nice." he quickly lied as he continued to eat.

"Well I'v better get going. Enjoy the pancakes."

As Anna was about to leave, Red M asked her a question.

"Why are you being this kind to me? I'm a criminal remember."

"Well just because you're a criminal, that doesn't mean you're not a person." She said kindly as she left.

Red M stopped eating and began to think.

"_She's kind to me even though I am a criminal."_

He then looked at his remaining pancakes.

"Probably should've ask for more syrup

Later in the dining room, Elsa was looking for her sister.

She stopped looking as Anna walked into the room.

"Where have you been Anna?" she asked as the two began to walk side-by-side.

"Oh just been talking to Red."

"Red?" Elsa questioned.

"It's a nickname I like to call him."

Elsa liked it.

"So what did you guys talk about."

"Nothing much, I just asked him about what he thought about you."

As she told her this, Elsa's eye's widened.

"Wh-What did he say." Elsa was now curious.

"He said that you are a nice person and…." Anna paused and blushed a little.

"And?" Elsa said calmly but desperately wanted to know.

"He said that you are very pretty."

Elsa blushed as she heard that.

"He said that….. i'm pretty."

Anna nodding her head at her.

"So, what do you think about him."

Elsa then remembered the promise she made to Red M.

"I'm sorry Anna, but i have to go interrogate Red M."

Oh, ok I'll see you later then. Bye!

"Bye Anna." she said as she walked into the halls.

"She totally has a crush on him." Anna said as she left.

Back in Red M's cell,

Red M was back on his bed laying down with his eye's closed. He was awake but he was thinking to himself.

_**(Red M's POV) **_

What is wrong with me. Why is it that everytime i see or think about HER, I don't act like myself.

Do i have feeling for….

No, I can't be developing feeling for a human. Even if she is very good-looking….and smart…..and very kind…...and has the most beautiful ey-UGHHH! There I go again.

_**(Back to reality) **_

Red M signing and sat-up on his bed.

"I need to get out of here. But I can't just walk out the front door. Especially since… You-Know-Who might just knock me out and lock me up again." he thought to himself.

"It not like a distraction will just pop out of nowhere."

Just then a huge boom came from outside the castle.

Red M stood up and looked through the window to see what was happening.

Outside there was a lot of smoke and some fire as three figures walk out of the smoke and towards the castle.

On the right was a spider/M'eofluhshion hybrid that was a light tan color with a silver spear.

On the left was a spikey M'eofluhshion with a spikey tail. He was black and blood red colored.

And the one in the middle was dark blue, had a burnt face, spikes on his back, burnt skulls on his shoulders and had blue flames around his head.

Even though they were his kind, he has never seen or heard of these guys and didn't think that they would care about saving his race, but only cared for creating chaos. Making them enemies of Red M.

He then looked up and said:

"It's not like distractions will just disappear into thin air." while making a goofy face.

"Dang it."

In the ballroom, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff ran into each other.

"Are you two ok?" Kristoff asked the two.

They both said yes as a guard showed up.

"What's happening?" Anna asked.

"It appears that more of the prisoners kind is attacking the castle."

"Their trying to break him out." Elsa said.

She knew that his "kindness" was too good to be true. He was a criminal, and she almost felt for his kindness and charm.

Elsa then formed a plan.

"Anna, Kristoff, I want you to stay inside. Guard, rally as much guards to defend the castle from the invaders."

"Yes your majesty."

"And make sure to keep an eye on the prisoner. They will be coming for him."

"Yes your majesty." The guard said as he left.

"What about you?" Anna asked her sister.

"I have to help my people." She said as she ran to the front gates.

Back in the dungeons,

Many guards begin to run out with their swords and crossbows. While two guards are talking next to Red M's cell.

"We will be outside holding off against the invaders. Make sure that thing doesn't escape."

"Yes sir." He says as the guard runs out to battle.

The guard looks at Red M, unaware the he was listening to their conversation.

"You know they won't last long against them….."

The guard said nothing.

"...However, if you let me go, I'll be able to stop them.

"You're not going anywhere so shut up." the guard responded.

Red M formed a evil grin as began to pull on his chains.

"Humans, always picking the hard way."

The guard heard the chains break and turned around. But before he could attack, the door fell on top of him, knocking him out.

" I don't know what's dumber: You picking the hard way or the fact that there was only one guard watching the most deadly prisoner you ever had." he said as he walked passed his knocked out body.

"Now where are my things?"

He looked around and found his weapons and gear.


End file.
